


Son of a Barton

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Kid Fic, M/M, as in one of the mains has a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton has stopped answering Phil's letters and also has not returned to London for the Winter.  Phil is determined to find him as discreetly as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Prompt - c/c Regency, surprise kid

Phil sighed as he looked around the party and frowned. There was still no sign of Clint and he was usually back in town by now. His letters had ceased coming months ago. Clint never failed to send his letters when they separated to their own estates for the summer. It was winter and they both wintered in London and yet, no Clint.

Phil kept his inquiries polite, not wanting to arouse suspicion. He knew there were those that looked down upon his relationship with Clint and they took great pains to only present the closest of friends. He hated this, he wanted to know what had happened to Clint. Where had he gone? Why had he not come back to town?

He took the merest sip of his drink and began to wander looking for someone that also knew Clint. He sighed, when he heard a slight increase to the soft chatter and a decline in the outright conversation. Something had caught the attention of the gossips. Perhaps, someone that would have some knowledge of Clint.

Yes, there stood Nick in all his glorious splendor. A few were making polite conversation and Phil drifted closer waiting his turn. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Ah, Mr. Coulson, how lovely to see you again,” NIck said, effectively breaking some of the rules of polite society. He effectively got away with a combination of being “exotic” and downright intimidating.

“Mr. Fury,” Phil nodded. “How was your summer?”

“Uneventful compared to some of my neighbors,” NIck stated.

Phil resisted the urge to demand questions. Clint was one of those neighbors. Somehow, he knew that Clint was involved in whatever. They talked and made plans to meet up later.

*

Phil was forever grateful to Nick, who informed him that Clint was fine and had decided to winter at his estate. That Clint would undoubtedly write when he coul manage, but Nick doubted the reasons for him remaining at Barton House would be in any letter. No letters came.

He couldn’t help, but wonder if Clint’s silence was caused by Clint finding someone else and not wanting to tell Phil. Perhaps Clint had found a woman, perhaps he’d found another man. Nick must have realized, because he invited Phil to join him and his wife out to the country.

It was an offer that Phil readily accepted. After all at least, he would be able to slip off to see Clint. Nick was a trusted friend after all. Phil did his best to hide his eager anticipation, but was grateful when he joined the Nick and his wife to head to their estate. He lingered there a few days, glancing in the direction of where Clint should be until Nick rolled his eyes and told him to go.

*

Phil rode up to the house. It wasn’t as large as Nick’s, but it was homey. Phil dismounted, taking advantage of the hitching rail near the door. 

Phil’s knock was answered by Mr. Wilson, Clint’s very eccentric servant. 

“Mr. Coulson, what are you doing here?” Wilson greeted.

“I’m visiting Mr. Fury and I was out for a ride and thought I’d stop in to see how Mr. Barton is doing,” Phil explained. “Is he available?”

Wilson frowned, glancing behind him into the house. He looked back at Phil. “I’m afraid…”

Whatever excuse Wilson was about to give was cut off by a scream and the sound of feet coming toward them. A second pair close behind the first, heavier than the first. It sounded like an adult chasing a child, but there were no…

No, there was a child in the house. Phil caught sight of him, before the door closed firmly in his face. Phil hesitated and knocked again. He could hear the rise and fall of voices on the other side. He recognized the tone and cadence of Clint speaking along with Wade’s. The third voice was higher in pitch, the child.

The door opened again and there Clint was, smiling warmly at him. “Phil.”

“Hello Clint,” Phil said.

“Come in.” Clint stepped back from the door and Phil stepped inside. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I decided to visit Nick for a time,” Phil admitted. “I… I haven’t heard from you in so long, I was… concerned?”

“Just concerned?”

Phil gave Clint a long look. The man was smirking at him. 

“I’m okay, do you remember me telling you about my ex-wife?”

“The one that went back to the States?”

Clint nodded. “Well, apparently, she didn’t go back by herself.”

“Meaning what?”

“I have a son.”

“A son?” Phil repeated.

Clint nodded.

“Does that mean…?”

“Bobbi is getting remarried and while she loves our son…” Clint started, before shaking his head. “I don’t know. Bobbi brought Francis to introduce me to him and… He’s my son, Phil.”

“Is he staying?” Phil asked.

“Maybe? For a bit anyway…” Clint sighed. “It’s been an adjustment and I’m sorry I haven’t written, but… After all this time, I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Does that mean you still care for me?”

Clint’s eyes widened and he looked straight into Phil’s. “Always, you have my heart Phil. Though Francis changes things, doesn’t he?”

Phil smiled. “He does, but not the way I feel about you…”

Clint smiled. “Would you like to meet him?”

Phil nodded. “Very much so.”


End file.
